


Adventures in Germany

by Miizurichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mild Drama, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacations to Germany became a regular thing for Sly and Mizuki as Mizuki was well enough to travel again. It's not something they're entirely used to, but their adventures in germany always result in something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Germany

**Author's Note:**

> \--> only cursing comes from Sly because he has no filter ok   
> also this was originally a oneshot but then I got very carried away so I'm making a few chapters for this hehe  
> ...what can I say, i'm addicted to both noiao and mizusly.   
> Enjoy!

Vacations in Germany wasn’t what Sly thought he’d be doing after getting his own body, but he couldn’t say no to Aoba. He had never been good with pouts and whining from him. 

Well, he didn’t mind all that much after he had been the once. However, since Mizuki was well enough to travel, and walk for that matter, he was coming with this hear and Sly knew Aoba was thrilled to hear that. Sly couldn’t blame him, though his inability to understand time zones was getting out of hand. 

Calling in the very early morning or just at the worst timing ever, thanks a lot Aoba. Sly is thankful for Mizuki’s patience, but he can see it bugs him from time to time as well. 

Regardless, they’re now on a 14-hour flight to Berlin. Sly doesn’t do planes. Motorcycles, cars, trains, fine, all nice and dandy, but planes? Oh hell no. 

14 hours in hell, is what this will be, but Mizuki seems so relaxed he could fall asleep right there. Damn him, Sly thinks bitterly as he clenches his eyes shut and grips the armrests brutally hard as they take off.

It doesn’t take long for Mizuki to notice how Sly is clenching the armrests way too hard. “Hey, honeymelon, what’s wrong?” Mizuki frowns worried and gently pries Sly’s hand off the armrest between them. 

Albeit reluctantly, Sly lets go of the armrest in favour for squeezing Mizuki’s hand. “I don’t like planes. Fuckin’ scary shit.” There’s a clear frown on his face and Mizuki can see that he’s very tense. 

Not entirely sure how to help, he moves his other hand to lift the armrest between them up. “Lay down.” Mizuki watches Sly as he gives him a hard glare, but lays down to put his head comfortably in his lap. Sly doesn’t seem happy to have to let go of his hand as he lays down, but when one of Mizuki’s warm hands come to stroke his hair, he can deal with it. 

\---------

A little over 14 hours later, they land in Berlin and Sly is exhausted. Mizuki just had to sleep through almost the entire trip while Sly remained awake for 14 hours straight. Even if he spent most of the trip in Mizuki’s comfortable lap, it didn’t make him relax enough to sleep. Forget moving, forget eating, and forget drinking. Anything that went down would have come up again and all he wants to do is get off this plane. 

When they’re finally off the plane and waiting for their baggage, Sly is tired and grumpy. He catches everyone’s attention at the airport and it’s getting on his already worn patience. 

One thing he is thankful for is the fact that his relationship with Mizuki is a lot more accepted in Germany. So, as he stands with his arms wrapped around Mizuki’s waist and his face in the crook of his neck, he doesn’t feel as if he needs to keep his guard up and be alert. He can relax just a bit more than usual. 

Sly barely manages to tear himself from Mizuki as their suitcases arrive. “They were gonna pick us up, right?” Sly looks at Mizuki as they walk to the entrance, though it takes some time and he gets a nod in return. “Aoba said so, yes.” He hums slightly and looks around a bit, most likely to make sure they’re headed the right way. 

\----------- 

When they finally reach the entrance and get outside, Sly doesn’t have time to as much as look around before he has an armful of Aoba all up in his face. “Jesus Christ man, how about a damn warning.” Although he returns he hug, he can’t help but let his grumpy mood get to him. However, Aoba just laughs. 

Both Mizuki and Noiz watch them fondly for a bit before greeting each other properly. They’ve met before and they get along, but they’ve always had more manners than Sly and Aoba. 

“Are we ready to go then? It seems pretty obvious that neither of you ate during the plane ride.” Noiz looks at them and they both shrug. “I couldn’t risk it because I can’t hold anything down in planes and he was snoring like a demon.” Sly shrugs and walks past them and to the car Noiz and Aoba came in. 

Mizuki huffs and shakes his head. “You know I don’t snore, Sly.” He can’t hide a small smile as the three of them decide to follow Sly. “Well, if you did, you’d snore like a demon.” Sly looks back at him with a teasing smile. 

Laughing softly along with both Noiz and Aoba, Mizuki gets into the backseat of the car with Sly. Aoba gets into the front seat and Noiz joins them in the driver’s seat after putting the luggage in the trunk of the car. 

Sly doesn’t say much during the drive to Noiz and Aoba’s house, but he hears Mizuki talking with them. Maybe he has a small case of jet lag, maybe. He’s too tired to care all that much. 

\----------

When he wakes up, Sly is almost completely sure he’s being carried, but he doesn’t understand how or why. “Mmh?” Cracking one eye open, Sly looks up at whoever is holding him, and he’s pleasantly surprised when he sees Mizuki. 

“Finally awake?” Mizuki smiles at him and puts him down once they get inside the house. “Yeah.” Sly stretches lightly and looks around. “Wait, where are we?” It takes Sly a while to get fully awake, but the moment he notices Aoba and Noiz he understands. 

Mizuki smiles takes his hand. “Let’s go check out the guest bedroom we’ll be staying in.” He looks at Sly who just shrugs and grabs his suitcase with his free hand. This could be interesting. 

\------------

For a guest bedroom, it’s quite large. At least that’s what Mizuki thinks but Sly doesn’t seem to care as he lets go of his suitcase and flops onto the bed with a sigh. 

“This bed is seriously so soft. It feels like laying on a damn cloud.” Sly’s voice is barely audible from where his face is squished into the sheets but Mizuki understands anyway. 

Humming softly, he walks up to feel the bed and he right away notices it’s a waterbed. “Sly… my sweet little creampuff, it’s a waterbed.” Grinning slightly, Mizuki flops himself down on the bed on his back, effectively making Sly yelp as the water moves beneath Mizuki’s movements. 

Huffing slightly, Sly leans up on his elbows to look at Mizuki. “That explains why it was so comfortable.” Sly flops on his side again, but he moves to lay against Mizuki’s side. 

Mizuki presses a small kiss to his forehead before he curls his arm around Sly’s waist and closes his eyes. “I think we need a nap.” He yawns quietly and stretches his legs out. 

“Ya think?” Sly huffs and snuggles closer to him. He’s so tired that he barely hears the small chuckle Mizuki lets out before he’s completely into the land of dreams. 

Mizuki can’t help but smile at how adorable Sly looks as his features ease out when he falls asleep. It’s only how he realizes how tired he was as well. Exploring can wait; sleeping off this nagging jet lag comes first. 

\---------

When it’s around dinnertime, Aoba heads up to the guest room to tell them, but as he finds them curled around each other and asleep, he leaves them alone. They’ll just save their dinner for later. 

A smile settles in on Aoba’s face as he heads downstairs again. It’s been hard to get used to Sly having his own body and everything that came with that, but he still has a feeling this vacation will be fun.


End file.
